Love Sucks
by Nicole Panthera Ozera
Summary: Love Series: Book No. 2  This is sequel to Love Bites. What's going to happen with Rose, Christian and the rest of the gang in this epic story? Will everything be normal for once, or is there someone out to get them? Disclaimer: I don't own VA. RM does.
1. Hello

**Hey Guys! This is the sequel to Love Bites so if you haven't read Love Bites, you won't want to read this or you'll be majorly confused.**

**The sequel starts two months after Christian leaves for his break.**

* * *

><p>Me: Christian, could you please do the disclaimer?<p>

Christian: Nope.

Me: Fine then. I'll make baby Rose die...

Christian: You're not right in the head.

Me: I know! :D

Christian: *backs away* Insane much?

Me: Nah. Can you please just do it for me?

Christian: Fine. But only since you asked nicely.

Me: Thank you!

Christian: The 'fabulous' Nicole does not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. Richelle Mead does. Nicole only owns this stories plot and any additional characters. Poor story...

Me: HEY!

Christian: *walks away*

Me: Hey, I'm not finished with you!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Sucks<strong>

**Chapter 1: Hello**

**RPOV**

I groaned as I felt something wet on my palm and opened my eyes to see one of my puppies licking my hand, trying to wake me up. It was Ryder. He'd always wake me up at six so I wouldn't sleep in. My smart puppy. I smiled at him and sat up.

"You're such a sweet boy, Ryder. Where're Flamez and Roza?" I asked.

He looked at the door. I heard a bark come from the next room and they both ran in. I chuckled as they jumped on the bed with Ryder and licked at my face. Ryder sat at the corner, looking at me. I smiled at him and patted his head.

Roza nuzzled her nose against my stomach and managed to lift my shirt up so that she could lick my belly as if saying hi to my little baby girl.

I smiled down at my belly. I was now three months pregnant with Christian Ozera's baby. Yes, I was happy, but not as happy as I should be because Christian wasn't here with me. He left two months ago. I rubbed my belly with a frown until I felt the bed move and heard a little bark.

I looked over to see Ryder chasing his tail, trying to cheer me up, as usual. I smiled and laughed at him. "Silly puppy."

I got up and walked into the kitchen with the puppies following me. "Let me get some water and then I'll feed you. Okay, guys?" They all gave me a bark and then Flamez and Roza went to the living room and started to wrestle. Pyro laid on the floor, watching me.

I grabbed a glass of water and went back into the living room. I had a little area where the puppies could eat without getting anything dirty. They rushed over to meet me and I sighed. These guys were pigs. Definitely mine. They were also spoiled.

I fed them and went to take a shower.

Once out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out.

I gasped. Thank God I pout a towel around me. Dimitri sat on the edge of my bed with clothes in his hands. He smiled at me and stood up. "Hey, Roza."

"Hi. What're you doing here?" I asked while grabbing my clothes.

"Well, Mia asked me to take her to the mall and wanted me to invite you." He said. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." I said, dropping the towel. I slipped on the lacy black bra and panty set and then slid the kaki skirt on.

"I love how you don't care that you just gave me a view of your beautiful body, Roza." He said.

I chuckled. "Why? I trust you. I know you wont try anything."

I looked up at him in time to see him smile. "You're right. I wouldn't." He looked down at my stomach and rested his hand on it. "How's little Roza doing?"

"Driving her mother insane. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up today." I made a face and sighed. "Shit! Here it comes!"

I rushed into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Dimitri rushed in after me and held my hair back for me while rubbing my back soothingly.

I sighed in relief when it was over and leaned my head back on Dimitri's shoulder. "I hate this."

Dimitri chuckled and kissed my temple. "From what I've heard from my mother and two sisters, it's totally worth it in the end." He said.

I smiled and rubbed my belly. "I know. I can't wait for her to come."

We just sat there in silence with Dimitri holding me until I stood up and went to brush my hair and teeth at the sink. Dimitri played with my hair while I brushed my teeth and kept smiling. "I like your hair. It's so silky."

I chuckled. "And your so corny." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and grabbed the black tank top. Sliding it on, I looked at Dimitri. "Wasn't there another shirt? To put over this one?" I asked.

He nodded and looked around. He smirked and looked over to the corner of the room.

I glared at the little thief that had the shirt under his butt, looking around innocently. "Ryder, you butt. Can I have my shirt, please?"

He gave me a look and a bark before standing up and walking it over to me. Dimitri chuckled as I took it out of the puppies mouth and slid it on. "You've got them all wrapped around your fingers, Roza."

I smiled and looked into his eyes, waiting for the feelings I had before to come, but they didn't. I bit my lip. I wondered if there was anything left between us. I decided I'd like to find out. "I want to try something."

He frowned in thought. "And what's that?"

Instead of replying I straddled his lap and kissed him, looking into his eyes. A tiny spark. That was it. We both closed our eyes and wrapped our arms around each other. We kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away and gazing at each other. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I laid my head on his shoulder, still straddling him, and whispered. "I'm glad."

"Me too, Roza."

He buried his face into my hair and I sighed. I stood up, grabbed my iPod and cell phone, placed them in my purse, and then Dimitri made breakfast for me.

After a while, him and I left to meet Mia at a black SUV. Dimitri drove with Mia sitting in the passenger seat. They kept a conversation going. Thank God I brought my iPod and cell phone.

I turned my iPod on and placed the ear buds in my ears. I scrolled through all the music and settled on _She Fucking Hates Me_ by Puddle of Mudd. I put it on shuffle and then decided I'd try to text Christian.

_Hi._

I waited for a reply, but when I didn't get one, I decided I'd sleep. What happened to 'text or call me when you need me'?

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I sighed as I walked out of the house. I'd spent two months so far redecorating the property that Rose and I agreed upon when we were still together. I wanted it to be prefect for us, our family and our friends.

Our room and her parents room were nicer than all the others. The day I bought it, I had walked around, trying to figure out everything and found out there was a tunnel leading from house to house but no where else and it was even clean and had lighting down there.

I looked at the pool beside the house and sighed. Now all I needed to do was fill the pools. It'd take another month to finish working on making this place perfect for Rose, me, and our baby. I wanted to get back to her as soon as possible.

I sighed and called a friend I made at the hotel I stayed in before I bought the house. She was a dhampir who married a Moroi and had a baby with him. She was the person I told everything to when I moved here. It rang for a minute and she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Marissa? It's Christian. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure… unless it involves nuclear bombing and invading France." She said.

I chuckled. "Nothing like that."

"Then, sure. Of course. You've done so much for my family."

"Thank you."

"Of course. So what is it?" She asked.

"Well, remember how I told you I bought this land in West Virginia for my family and friends?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, as you know, Rose is pregnant with my baby and I'd like to get back to her as soon as possible, but there are some things I need done with the houses. There's tons of room and I wanted to know if you guys would move in with us and do what needs to be done so I can be with Rose."

"Are you serious? Move in?" She asked in shock. "Of course."

"Thank you so much! When can you guys get here?"

"Why don't you just go on and leave a list for us? You need to get back to her. It'll take a few hours for us to get everything and get there. Rose needs you. Go to her and I'll take care of everything." She said.

"Thank you so much for this, Mari. I'll leave money also."

With that, we both said goodbye and hung up. I noticed a message had been sent to me and quickly checked it. Rose had sent me a text a half hour ago. I sighed and replied. _Hi. How're you?_

As I walked up the stairs to our soon-to-be bedroom, I received a reply.

_Hey, It's Mia. She fell  
><em>_asleep._

I smiled, picturing her asleep.

_You're with her? Where's  
><em>_Dimitri and everyone  
><em>_else?_

I started to pack a suitcase with some of my clothes and jumped when my phone made a chirp noise.

_Her, me, and Dimitri are on  
><em>_Our way to the Missoula mall.  
><em>_You should come home. She  
><em>_misses you._

I sighed and replied.

_I needed time. I'll be homes__oon. Don't let her see this  
><em>_Though. I want to surprise her._

Her text came back in, like, five second.

_OMG! YAY!_

I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down what I wanted done.

_First off, thanks so much for doing this for me._

_1.) Fill the pools.  
><em>_2.) Stock up food._

_Oh, and go ahead and pick any room in the mansion to the right of the house. _

With that, I headed out the door to be with my Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. YAY! Okay, since this is a new storysequel, I'd like for you to review and give me some ideas. I have a few but usually, I'd just wing it. Since I love my readers, I'll take your opinions into mind and maybe use some. Maybe I'll mix them around and such.**

**REVIEW! **

**I don't know when I'll update because I have to actually write the chapters, unlike with Love Bites, where I could just edit previous ones.**

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**


	2. Mall

**RPOV**

We made our way into the crowded store. Dimitri was holding Mia's hand, and Mia was dragging me around by my elbow. She was even more excited about this than I was, and it was my baby! But I didn't mind really. With Mia being the one who was picking most of the clothes and other necessities out, I had time to think.

But I didn't want to think. If I had any time to think, I'd think about... Christian... Shaking my head slightly, I turned my full attention to the pink pajamas Mia was holding up and gushing over.

"They're so adorable!" she squealed, clutching them to her chest and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Here," she said to Dimitri, who was the one who had been forced into pushing the cart. I kind of felt sorry for him. Mia was piling the cart high with baby clothes, toys, and furniture.

"Mia," I grumble, although I have to admit, this was actually pretty entertaining. The way Mia's face lit up every time she saw something cute was priceless! "You have over half the fucking store in the cart. Slow down. Not everything that's cute is needed, you know. And besides, what does a foot massager have to with a baby?" I ask, eyeing the pink machine Mia had thrown into the cart.

Mia looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Nothing," she said, "but I want it." I shook my head as she led us threw the store, stopping at every other object on the shelves. This was going to be a long day...

Finally, After two hours of walking and stopping, walking and stopping, walking and stopping, Dimitri convinced Mia to discard most of the unnecessary purchases. We ended up buying a few pyjamas for the baby, a rattle, a couple bottles, and that damn foot massager! Stupid fucking foot massager...

We were sitting at a table in the corner of the food court, by the Mexican food. The sweet, delicious scent of the tacos drifted over to my nose, and my stomach growled. I closed my eyes and sniffed again, but this time I didn't smell tacos. I smelled pizza.

Opening my eyes, I see six pieces of pizza sitting innocently on a plate in the middle of the table. Mia was staring hungrily at the food, and Dimitri was standing behind her, smiling widely.

"Dig in," he exclaimed, drawing attention from a couple tables around us. At my glare, they all looked away. Smiling, I picked up the closest piece of pizza to me and took a big bite out of it. The cheesey cheese filled my mouth, and I closed my eyes. I was starving! Mia had kept us in that one store way too damn long! I was starting to regret coming with these guys...

"Gotta pee!" Mia squeaked before jumping out of her seat and running to the closest bathroom. Too bad she didn't see the bathroom right over there... I watched as Mia ran the opposite way of the bathroom, bumping into people and squeaking "Gotta pee!" as an apology.

"She's a card," I chuckled, avoiding Dimitri's gaze. "You're lucky," my voice cracked, "to have her." A single tear slid down my cheek, and I tried to hide it, but I never was really good at hiding anything from Dimitri. He lifted his hand and wiped it away softly, gently brushing my lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess I am lucky. But I'd much rather have you." He lightly kissed my temple. My tears were falling freely now.

I took in a shaky sigh, trying (unsuccessfully) to calm myself. "You shouldn't say that," I cried, not wanting to go behind Mia's back, and definitely not after she had bought me all these things for the baby, even after all the arguing I did that I could take care of it.

"But it's true," Dimitri murmured softly, pressing his lips gently to the corner of my mouth. "I love you." Another kiss on the side of the face. "Please turn around and look at me."

I wanted to. Oh, how I wanted to. But... but I couldn't shake the feeling that what we were doing was wrong. I mean, I was engaged to Christian, and Dimitri was seeing Mia. And... there was another feeling... a feeling of foreboding, saying that I shouldn't look at him, that I should move to another chair or go into the bathroom until I knew that Mia was back at the table. But I did neither. Instead, I faced him...

...And was met with enthusiastic lips, kissing my lips with love and need. "I love you, too," I murmured between kisses. I closed my eyes against the familiar, wanted feel of Dimitri's lips on my skin as he kissed his way down my neck.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly, and I was hit in the head with a stick of celery. Jumping away from Dimitri, I feared we were caught by Mia, but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just someone sitting at a table near us.

"There's children in this mall!" They shouted angrily before standing up and throwing away their uneaten food. I watched as the father, the celery-thrower, the mother, and a little baby walked away rather quickly.

Oopsies.

I cleared my throat, choosing to ignore the man and went with my earlier thought: I moved away from Dimitri and sat in Mia's vacated chair. Just as I was sitting down, Mia appeared, her face flushed.

"OMG, you guys," she gushed. "Some guy was walking out of here saying something about a couple that was making out. And then something about celery, and then something about children. Did you see the freaky couple? Damn I really wanted to see that!" Mia plopped down in the seat beside me and put her head in her hand miserably.

Dimitri chuckled. "No," he sighed, "we didn't. Maybe they were over on the other side of the food court?" Nice acting, Comrade, I thought as I put my head in my hands and sighed tiredly.

"Oh, no!" Mia exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat dramatically. "Are you okay, Rose?" Mia gently touched my shoulder, then played with my hair until I lifted my head slightly and looked at her.

"Peachy," I grumbled sarcastically. Mia started to open her mouth to speak, obviously not catching the sarcasm in my voice. "My head hurts. Can we I home now?" I blinked several times, waiting for Mia to respond.

Mia sighed sadly. "Yeah we can go. I hope you feel better..." she grumbled as she helped me stand up and told Dimitri to hold the bags.

We walked out of the mall, and I couldn't help but feel as if everyone we passed were staring accusingly at me, burning a hole in my back. But I knew I was just over reacting, so I climbed quietly into the back of the van and leaned my head against the window as Dimitri pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't long until I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I sighed as the plane landed and hoped like hell that Adrian kept his word and showed up to pick me up.

I grabbed the suitcase from the baggage claim and made my way to the exit. As soon as I walked out, I scowled at Adrian. Everybody, excluding Rose, Mia, and Dimitri, was waiting for me by two black SUV's.

Avery and Lissa came over and tackled me. I groaned as my back made contact with the ground and hugged the two girls before remembering what Lissa had caused between me and Rose and letting go of them.

"Let me up." I said, pulling myself up off the ground.

Janine came up to me saying, "Sorry, but I have to do it." Then she punched me in the face. "How dare you leave my daughter!" She hugged me tightly. "Welcome back."

I shook my shock off and hugged her back before pulling away and rubbing my nose. "Ow." I said, flinching.

Lissa reached up and pressed her hand to my nose. I flinched again, but smiled when the pain went away. "Thanks."

She nodded and went back to Adrian. I relaxed slightly. Viktoria came over and dragged me into one of the SUV's. "Some sit with me and Paul." She said, climbing into the backseat.

I sighed and climbed back there too, pulling Paul into my lap. "Uncle Pyro!" He said, hugging me. "Please don't go again!"

I felt tears sting in my eyes and hugged Paul to me. "I wont Paul, I promise."

"Good because Rose wont be able to handle it again." Stan said, climbing into the drivers seat. I nodded at him. I had no intentions of ever leaving her again.

Alberta climbed into the passenger seat and Avery, Lissa, and Adrian climbed into the seat in front of me, Viktoria, and Paul.

I sighed and stared out the window as we drove, tuning in and out of the others conversations. Then the questions came.

"So, Christian, where've you been?" Avery asked.

"West Virginia."

"Why?" Lissa asked. "Does Tasha live there now?"

I shook my head and felt the corner of my lips pull up. "No. But it's where Rose and I will be living." I turned to her. "And hopefully everyone else too."

"You bought a house?" Adrian asked.

"I bought a property with two mansions and a two-story house." I said, turning to him. "Rose choose it before we got into that fight." I sighed. "I've spent the last two months getting it ready and I have a friend of mine finishing it up for me so I can be here with her."

Everybody left me alone after that until we pulled up to the Academy's gates. The guardian's checked us out and then let us through.

Without saying a word to anyone, I started on my way to the room Rose and I once shared with Adrian following behind. "She's not here."

"I know. She's with Mia and Dimitri." I sighed. "Gives me more time."

"She loves you."

I nodded as I pulled the old key out of pocket and unlocked the door. "I know."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be glad your back and she didn't even seem mad about the fact that you left. She seemed like she understood. But she is kind of sad."

I walked in telling him that he could come in for a few minutes and went to the bedroom. As soon as I walked in, the puppies I had bought Rose jumped on me. I chuckled and pet them before standing up and looking around.

Nothing had really changed except for the few clothes laying on the floor. I shook my head and picked them up. As I picked up a pair of blue jeans, I found a picture of Rose, Mia, Dimitri, Eddie, and Avery. Rose was sitting on a stump, holding her stomach with Dimitri and Mia behind her on the right, holding onto each other. Avery and Eddie were doing the same to her left. I smiled and set it on the nightstand.

"You should make tonight special since she's going to be surprised anyways…"

"Adrian, I am." I snapped.

"I was just trying to…"

"I don't care."

Silence fell between us and finally he just sighed. "I'm sorry, but I love her."

"I don't care." I said, turning to face him. "I could care less about Vasilisa."

"Then what's your problem?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't have one. I'm just nervous."

"She understands. All you have to do is make tonight special for her and you guys will be as good as new. Look at how much you guys have been through already. She hasn't and never will give up on you." He said in one breath. "And, as for Lissa, she's been trying to keep the darkness out of Rose for the baby's sake. She can't control it, so when she tries to break you and Rose up, it's because of that."

I frowned and looked out the window. Was it really just the darkness or did Lissa lie to him? Could we trust her? Could we trust him? I looked at him and noticed that his eyes held nothing but sincerity in them. "Fine. Whatever. I trust you, Adrian."

Adrian smiled slightly. "So… want me to help you for tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what does Christian plan to do?<strong>

**Is Lissa really innocent?**

**What was that thing that happened between Rose and Dimitri?**

**Indefinite reviews guys!**

**Just review until I can post another chapter up...**

**~Nicole Panthera Ozera~**


	3. Surprise

Hey guys!

Sorry that I kept you waiting so long.

_I've been kinda down lately and needed some time. If not I wouldn't have been able to think right because of it, which means that the chapter wouldn't be any good. This chapter isn't my best work, but bare with me. Besides, we get to see the surprise Christian planned for Rose. :) I really hope you like it though. I couldn't really write it. I guess I had writers block. -_- _

_Anyways. I made a new website: penpalextraoridinaire . weebly. com (without the spaces of course). :P I'm sure you can probably guess what the site is about, since it practically says it in the site address. Please, if you love me and my Chrissie-poo, check it out and fill out the form? *begs* Please, please, please, please...? I love writing and receiving letters. Especially from around the world! Please? I love you!_

_Anyways, yeah, check out the site for me. Please? I'm currently making a site for my stories Love Bites and Love Sucks so that way my profile can remain clear and not screwed up. -_- I hate posting links on there. So, I'll have new pictures posted on there of everything and I'll even let you guys send fanart to my email so I can post it on there if you'd like. I would appreciate it. Also, I have a contest for you guys. On there, once it's up an running, I'll have a contest. For the contest you have to draw a picture of a scene from Love Bites and it'll be the "cover" for it. :) Cool, eh? Anyways, I'll give you all the link when I publish the site. _

_Two more things:_

_1.) I forgot to give credit to the first half of the last chapter to my wonderful sister. _  
><em>2.) Please check out my story on FictionPress? My account name is the same as on here.<em>

_Enjoy! _

**Me: **Chris, do your thing.  
><strong>Christian:<strong> Huh? What thing?  
><strong>Me:<strong> -_- Boys... The disclaimer, jackass.  
><strong>Christian:<strong> Ohhh! I love that show/movie!  
><strong>Me:<strong> *facepalm* Mudak...  
><strong>Christian:<strong> o.O Don't call me mean things in Russian. Not nice!  
>Dimitri: It means "asshole"<br>**Me:** Andare a morire in un buco, Dimitri.  
><strong>Christian:<strong> *laughs hysterically*  
><strong>Dimitri:<strong> Should I be afraid?  
><strong>Rose:<strong> Da. I took French before.  
><strong>Dimitri:<strong> What did she say?  
><strong>Rose:<strong> *shrug* "Go die in a hole"  
><strong>Dimitri:<strong> Not nice. I was gonna do the disclaimer for you too. *huffs*  
><strong>Me:<strong> What are you? Two? I don't want you to do it.  
><strong>Christian:<strong> Well I'm not doing it.  
><strong>Me:<strong> Fine. Eddddddiieeee!  
><strong>Eddie:<strong> Nicole does not own Vampire Academy. Just this story and any extra characters. Happy?  
><strong>Me:<strong> Very. :D

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I groaned as I woke up to someone shaking me. "Five minutes!" I yelled before opening my eyes to glare at the person. My eyes widened as I saw how close Dimitri's eyes were. I jumped, banging our foreheads together. We both groaned and rubbed our heads while Mia giggled in the front seat.

I glared at him. "Don't wake me up again, you bastard!" I got out of the SUV and started walking towards my room mumbling something about Dimitri being a dimwit. I heard Mia's laughter escalate and started to laugh myself. Wow. Talk about bipolar.

Dimitri gave me and Mia a look, silently asking us if we had lost it. I chuckled once more before turning on my heel and walking towards my room again. Once I got there, I started to laugh again. I turned on the lights to see something sitting on the kitchen table. I stopped laughing and looked around before going over to pick it up.

_Rose, meet me by yours and Christian's cabin. Dress in something comfy, but don't forget to show that baby bump. ~Adrian_

I frowned. Why mine and Christian's cabin?

I looked at the sleeping puppies, wondering if they were really asleep, before walking into my bedroom. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top that clung to my stomach. I also grabbed one of Christian's favorite t-shirts and slipped it on. I tied it in the back so it showed my baby bump. I combed through my hair before slipping on flip flops, or thongs as Australians would put it, and walking out the door.

I walked all the way to the cabin and smiled up at Adrian, who was smiling at me from the little porch. "Little Dhampir," he started. "Looking as good as ever."

I smirked. "When don't I?"

His smile turned to a smirk of his own. "To bad it's not for me."

I frowned. "Huh? I thought I was supposed to be meeting you, wasn't I? That was the point of the damn t-shirt!"

"Oh, so you'd hide your goodies from me, but show them off to anyone else?" He asked, faking hurt.

I chuckled. "Just tell me what I'm here for."

"Ah yes. Follow me."

I just nodded my head as he climbed down the steps and took my hand. He pulled me around the lake behind the cabin and through the woods. My feet started to hurt after a little bit. "Adrian, I'm pregnant. These legs have to carry two… Wow."

My words were cut short at the site in front of me. We had reached a clearing that was full of candles and rose petals. There was a tiny pond in the back that had some of those floating candles in it and off to the right side of it sat a white blanket with a mattress on top and had what looked like a canopy over it.

I smiled brightly and turned to see Adrian walking away. "Adrian, what are you doing?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Go on over there, Little Dhampir."

"Okay. I trust you." I watched him smile brighter and turn to walk away before making my way over to the canopy.

I noticed that there was a table set up for two with pizza, brownies, and water waiting. That's not the only thing.

"Christian!" I smiled brightly and ran over to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hiya, Rose."

"I missed you. So, so much. Please don't ever leave again!" I said as I felt tears slide down my face. He frowned at me and wiped them away. "Please."

"I promise, Rose." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm here until you tell me to leave." He smiled again. "Now, why don't you help me eat this pizza before it gets cold?" He hesitated to add drama. "Or do you expect me to eat it myself?"

I smiled slightly at his little joke. "Let's eat!" I said eagerly. I had been eating healthy for the baby's sake and I was so pizza-starved. "Pizza is yummy!"

He chuckled and held out my chair for me as I sat. He sat across from me and started to put a slice on a plate for me. I didn't let him. I snatched it out of his hands and shoved as much as I could into my mouth and chewed it up, almost moaning in ecstasy.

Christian stared at me in amazement as I finished the pizza with only four big bites. "I hope our baby doesn't end up with your eating habits. We'll be buying food everyday."

"And that's supposed to be a bad thing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows-still not able to do the cool one-eyebrow thing.

He chuckled and grabbed a slice, me glaring at his hand. He looked up at me and sighed. "Do you want this slice too, Miss Piggy?"

My glare hardened. "Did you just call me fat?"

Christian's eyes widened. "What? Oh, God. No. I did not call you fat."

"You called me Miss Piggy which implies that I am fat." I felt my eyes water. "Is that why you left? Because you didn't want to be around me while I'm all fat and swollen?"

"What?" Christian looked taken aback. "No, Rose, no. Of course not." He said standing up and coming to my side. "I didn't leave because of that and I'm sorry I did. So, so sorry." He pulled me up and sat me down in his lap. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "I just wanted your pizza." I said, reaching over to grab it. I stuffed it into my mouth and looked at Christian. He narrowed his eyes at me and I flinched. "I've already forgiven you. I forgave you for almost everything."

"'Almost everything?'" He asked.

"I still haven't gotten over the fact that you practically called me a whore in front of everybody I love, and in the process, claiming the baby as _not _yours." I said, looking away.

I looked up at the stars, hoping to ease the pain that was starting to build itself in my chest. He stayed quiet for awhile, and I assumed he was waiting for me to say something else, but when I looked at him, he had a few silent tears running down his face.

I wiped them away and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose…"

"It's okay now. You're back and that's what matters, just please don't do that again…" I said, grabbing and squeezing his hand. "I need you more than ever now…"

Christian smiled slightly at me. "I wont. I promise. And I'll make it up to you." He looked nervous and I could see hope shining in his beautiful blue eyes. I could tell that he desperately wanted my forgiveness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I forgive you. You don't need to make it up to me."

His arms tightened around my waist and a beautiful smile spread across his pale face. "Can I see?" My face turned into a question mark. He chuckled. "Baby bump?"

I smiled. "Of course you can."

He stood up, cradling me against his chest and carried me to the mattress. He sat me up, only to take my shirt off, and let me lay down.

He smiled brightly at the little bump and kissed it softly. "Hey there, my sweet little girl. How are you? Daddy can't wait until he gets to hold you." I chuckled at him and grabbed one of his hands. "You're going to be a spoiled little girl. Hurry up and get here." I laughed at him again, causing him to look up at me with nothing but pure joy, happiness, and love.

He trailed kisses from my stomach to the corner of my mouth before smiling at me and looking me in the eyes. I smiled back at him as we both said "I love you" at the same time.

I looked at his lips as they got closer to mine and met them half way.

Our kiss led into us making love all night long.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

I yawned and reached down to rub my belly softly when my hand bumped into something. I looked down and smiled, realizing that last night really wasn't a dream. I ran my fingers through his silky black hair slowly, trying not to wake him up, but realized I failed when the hand he had laying on my stomach started rubbing in slow circles.

We stayed quiet for a while, enjoying being back together. Suddenly he lifted his head up to mine and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you." He said, after pulling away.

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Pyro."

He looked up and sat up when his eyes landed on something. He smiled. I sat up and looked in the direction he was looking in. I smiled when I saw the puppies running over to us. "Ryder," He said, petting the puppy. "I missed you." The other two barked at him and nudged his sides. "I missed you two too."

I laughed, enjoying our little reunion.

After we let the puppies finish off the rest of our pizza, and made love again, we slipped our clothes on and headed back to the Academy. The puppies walked slightly ahead of us and Christian walked a couple feet in front of me, holding my hand, pulling me along with him.

The puppies ran off to the elementary campus as we headed over to the commons. "So," I said, smiling up at him. "Where have you been?" I asked quietly.

He squeezed my hand and gave me a small smile. "West Virginia."

I gave him a weird look. "West Virginia? Why West Virginia?"

He smiled brighter and poked my nose. "You'll find out soon enough."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I saw Dimitri and Mia coming towards us. My smile was for Mia though. I was still upset with Dimitri for kissing me.

He shook Christian's outstretched hand as Christian said, "thank you."

He replied with a nod and wrapped his arm around Mia's waist. "You don't have to thank me."

Christian just nodded at him. "Well, we're both hungry so we'll talk to you guys later." I saw all three of them share looks and raised my eyebrows at them, but ignored it.

Christian smiled down at me as we walked away from them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, Rosie." His smile turned into his signature smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop calling me that and tell me!" I said, almost yelling.

He chuckled. "You'll see in a minute."

I groaned. I hated surprises. We walked silently, enjoying each others company, until we neared the door to the commons.

"Ready, Rosie?"

"I'm scared." I said.

He laughed and pushed the door open.

What I saw made me gasp in surprise and shock.


	4. Realization

_Alright. This time I have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated._

_1.) I was camping.  
>2.) I've been in the hospital.<br>3.) The love of my life just passed away because of cancer._

_So, I'm sorry. But here it is. Chapter four..._

_I'm feeling like a being a bitch right now, so, 15 reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I watched as Rose walked over to where Christian waited anxiously. When I saw her jump into his arms, I frowned. I'd always love her. She _was_ my first love after all. I jumped when I felt something on my shoulder and turned around quickly. I sighed in relief when I saw Dimitri.

"Spying is not right, ya know." He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "I brought her here. I was just making sure she was going to be okay with him being back." I looked back at the couple. "But I am a little sad." I shrugged.

Dimitri looked towards them too before shrugging and looking back at me. "Lets go."

I followed Dimitri out of the woods and to Mia's room. He knocked on the door and she let us in, giving Dimitri a small peck on the cheek. I saw him smile, but my gaze was locked on the closed door across from us. The bathroom.

"You should go in there. She wants to talk to you." Mia said.

I looked at her once more before making my way into the bathroom. Lissa gripped something in her fist, shaking slightly.

"Lissa." I said softly. "Lissa, sweetie, are you okay?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Lissa, what happened?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I'm scared."

I frowned. She'd been like this since she made walls around herself so Rose wouldn't be affected by the darkness. I grabbed the fist that was clenched around something and squeezed softly. "You have no need to be, Lissa. I'm here for you. I always will be." I pulled her into a hug as she started crying. "Lissa, please tell me what got you so worked up."

She looked up into my eyes. "Promise me." She pleaded vulnerably. "Promise me you wont leave me." She whispered.

My heart broke for her. I hated seeing her so upset over something. Why did she think I was going to leave her? I could never leave her. I cupped her cheek with my free hand and stared her in the eyes. "Vasilisa Dragomir, I promise that I'll never, ever leave you. Not unless you want me to. And even then, you'll have to fight to keep me away." I kissed her softly. "Please tell me what's wrong." I hated not knowing what was wrong with her.

She unclenched her fist and something dropped into my hand. I looked down with my eyebrows furrowed and gasped in surprise. I looked into her eyes, pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I had in me. She kissed me back as I sat her on the counter.

I pulled away and dropped to my knees in front of her. I slid her shirt up slowly and smiled brightly. "I'm gonna be a daddy…" I said as I rested my hand on her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. "How do you think he'll handle it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "She's pretty upset. When you left, she refused to come pout of the bathroom until Adrian got there." She looked at me, biting her lip. "Do you think he'll leave her?"

I shook my head. "Adrian Ivashkov is a lot of things, but he'd never leave his own child. Plus, he really has changed a lot. And he does love Lissa. When he heard she kissed Christian, he looked almost broken. But he knew that the darkness was the cause."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for another kiss. I rested my hands on her hips, pulling her closer. We stood in the middle of the room, making out, when someone suddenly cleared their throat. We broke apart and turned to see Adrian with his arm around Lissa, smiling.

"Get a room." He said.

Mia smiled. "I do, but you're in it, so, out." She pointed to the door behind us.

He gasped in mock hurt and rested his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded." He tried frowning, but he was too happy to. He smiled at her.

"We should get to work." I said. Lissa and Mia nodded, but Lissa put her head down. "Lissa, it'll be fine. It was your idea."

She sighed. "I guess." She snuggled into Adrian's side and smiled. "Okay, so…"

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I smiled as he thrust into me one last time, moaning my name out of pure pleasure. I moaned too, screaming his name out. He collapsed next to me, bringing me to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around me. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead.

"You're so beautiful, Lissa." He said in a soft whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too, Adrian." I said, smiling brightly.

He sat up slowly. "I have to take Rose to Christian in a few. I can walk you to Mia's."

I sat up next to him and kissed him. He kissed me back, pulling me closer to him before smiling, standing up and getting dressed. I watched him walk to the closet before going to my dresser. I chose a pair of blue skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a black, long-sleeved blouse. He came out in a pair of dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt that matched his eyes and showed his muscles and a pair of sneakers.

I smiled at him. "I have the best boyfriend ever." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He grinned. "It makes me happy to hear that, Lissa. I love you." He kissed me softly.

"I love you too."

His face turned serious. "I need you to try something for me."

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Try to give some of the darkness to me and I'll give you a spirit-induced ring to help keep you sturdy." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You've lost your best friend because you kissed her boyfriend because you've been keeping the darkness in you. Tonight, they're supposed to make up for everything that's happened to them. I don't want to see Rose or Christian hurt again." He grabbed my hands. "They've been through so much already… They deserve to be happy."

I looked into his eyes and sighed. "Okay." I closed my eyes as he closed his and tried to push some of the darkness into him. I heard him grunt and breathing get heavier so I pushed a bit more into him before breaking my focus and sitting on the bed behind him.

He stood there with his eyes closed as his breathing slowed down. Once he calmed down, he handed me something that he dug out of his jeans.

I gasped when I looked at it. It was a beautiful silver ring with small diamonds on the top in the shape of hearts spelling out the letter _L. _"Adrian, it's beautiful!" I screamed, jumping up to hug him tightly.

He smiled as he bent down to give me a peck on the lips. "Just like you." I grinned at him and went to kiss him, but he pulled away. "I've gotta go." I pouted. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. The kiss was different from all the others. It was filled with so much emotion. My breathing was labored when he finally pulled away. "Come on, Lissa, let's go make our best friend happy."

I forced a smile and nodded. It was sad to say I had pushed a person who was like my sister away because of something so stupid. Even if I had the darkness controlling me, I did the deed and now I have to pay the price. I truly was sorry, but I understood their, Christian and Rose's, reasoning behind not wanting me in their life.

I sighed and tilted my head downwards, catching Adrian's attention. "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded at him as he grabbed my hand. "They'll forgive you. I promise."

"I don't think they will." I said sadly. I could tell that it was only going to get worse. Especially if I had to keep it inside of myself for a few more months. Maybe I'd leave and finish school in Russia. It'd be better for me. Better for the two of them. Right then, I decided that's what I'd do. I'd have to talk to Adrian about it later.

Adrian sighed and squeezed my hand as he raised his other one to reach up and knock on Mia's door.

She opened it with a grin. "Hey. Come on in."

Adrian smiled at her. "Thanks, but I have to go to the cabin before Rose does." He glances at me at the same time she turns to me. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down to kiss me and smiled when we pulled away. "See you soon. I love you."

"I love you to. Stay safe." I said to him as I walked inside with Mia.

I frowned once she closed the door. Dimitri was sitting on her window seat. He gave me a look. I knew he didn't like me much anymore, but it didn't matter to me. What mattered was the fact that I had lost my best friend. My sister.

Mia cleared her throat, shooting a glare in Dimitri's direction. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, smiling sadly at me.

I just nodded. She knew what it was like to have everyone mad at her and she felt for me. It was so obvious.

She went to get my drink while I sat on the edge of her bed. Dimitri heaved a sigh and turned his gaze to his lap. I turned my gaze to Mia as she returned with the water.

"Sorry," she began. "I don't have anything else besides apple juice and I know you don't like it." She chuckled. I smiled at her. But then I felt a wave of nausea hit me suddenly and ran for her bathroom, her following behind me. "Are you alright?" She asked when I finished puking. I nodded silently as she handed me a toothbrush that, judging by the packaging it was wrapped in, had never been used. "Liss, how long has this been going on? Or was it random?"

I shrugged. "I've been puking randomly once a day for, like, two weeks now." I watched her face turn thoughtful and then a moment later, surprised and happy. I gave her a look. "What?"

She smiled brightly, reached into her medicine cabinet and handed me something. I gaped at what she had just handed me. "Just try. It couldn't hurt."

I looked at it for a minute longer before looking at her. "Why do you even have these?"

She shrugged. "Figured I should have them for when we decide we want to try to have babies." Her smile brightened and her whole face lit up, including her eyes.

"Mia… I'm scared. If this says I'm pregnant, then what am I going to do about Adrian? Is he even going to stay?" I started to panic. "Oh God, Mia. I can't lose him. He means too much to me." Tears started flowing from my eyes freely.

She smiled. "Adrian will be ecstatic if you are. I promise. Just check, alright?" She said, moving towards the door.

I nodded and waited till I heard the door click shut, did what I had to do and started to wait. I looked at the box in her cabinet and read that I'd have to wait five minutes. I sighed and walked back into the other room.

"…Okay, hurry back. I love you." I heard Mia say over her phone as I sat on her little loveseat. She smiled at me as she sat next to me. "Wanna watch some TV?"

I just nodded as she turned it on and clicked to a channel. She decided on watching a repeat of the _Vampire Diaries_. She laughed at the way Elena tricked Stefan into thinking she can't invite him into a cabin her grandfathers old cabin-slash-house.

At about the same time she told him she was joking and invited him in, was when I decided to go look at the test.

I closed my eyes as I reached the sink and took a few deep breaths. I reached down into the sink and held the test up, gasping when I opened my eyes. I stared at it as tears fell from my eyes.

Mia knocked on the door. "Liss, can I come in?"

"I want to be alone, please."

"Alright."

Once I heard her walk away, I started to think of what I'd do if Adrian didn't want to be with me anymore after he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The tables were all lined up into a big _U _shape, with the extra two of them in the middle filled with food. There was a DJ in the back left corner and a table of presents in the back right corner. There was a chocolate fountain in the center of a table in the back, straight across from the doors Christian and I were standing in.

That wasn't the only thing. All of my friends and family were smiling at me from wherever they stood. Including Jesse and Ralf.

Christian walked me forward, turned me around and pointed up above the doors.

'_Congrats, Rose and Christian!' _was written on a big black board in a pretty neon pink. Yes, I did say _pretty_ and _pink_ in the same sentence. There was also a white glow around the letters.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian said coming up to me and giving me a giant hug. "Congratulations for both this," he rested his hand on my stomach. "And this," he poked my ring finger.

I giggled. "Thanks, Adrian." I gave him a quick hug. Then flicked my gaze to Lissa, who stood a few feet behind Adrian. She looked between Christian and me nervously while biting her lip. "Hello, Lissa," I said.

She looked at me in shock. "Hi, Rose."

I turned to Christian in time to see him give Lissa a small smile. She smiled back before approaching. "How've you been, Lissa?" He said in a calm tone.

"Alright, I guess. Thanks for asking." She grabbed one of Adrian's hands and smiled up at him before turning to me. "I hope you like all the decorations and such…"

I looked around before looking back at her. "I do." I said, smiling.

"Oh, good, I didn't know if you would or not…"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "This was your idea?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "I felt bad for what I did and thought I'd do something for you two, but I'm not expecting anything out of it." She gave us both a sad smile. "I just wanted you both to enjoy being together again after two months."

Adrian pulled her closer to him and gave me a pleading glance. I looked into his eyes, then hers and realized she really was sorry. So, just as I saw her try to blink away tears, I gave her a hug. "Liss, it's okay." I allowed my shield to go up and saw that the darkness had gotten to her. I also noticed how depressed she felt, but happy because… "Oh my gosh! Congrats!" I said, starting to jump around. "I'm not the only fat one!"

After that last statement, I realized that everything was going to be okay. As long as we all stuck together.

* * *

><p><em>I know that most of you probably got excited when you saw that I "updated."<br>But, I didn't. I just edited something in this chapter. :P Look below to see what I wanted to share.  
><em>

_theloveseries . webs . com_

_The official site for the stories I'm writing. _

_Btw, I was serious about the 15 reviews. I could really use your support. _


	5. Bonding

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

* * *

><p>Later that night, Christian and I decided to spend more time together. We walked hand-in-hand back to our room, talking about our future together and our little cat fights wwith ech other before we realized we loved each other.<p>

When we got back, Christian went to take a shower as I fed the puppies. After I fed them, I went into the kitchen and grabbed bags of chips. Five different kinds. _Sour Cream and Onion, Original, Chedder and Sour Cream, Cool Ranch Doritoss _and _Fritos. _

I knew at some point, our friends would join us. It had become a habit with us. Dimitri and Mia would share the _Doritos_. Adrian would eat the original kind. Lissa would eat the _Fritos_ or not eat at all. Eddie and I would eat both of the others. Ther other Belikov's would eat whichever because they liked all of the different kinds. I went into the bedroom to find a couple of movies and settled on Kick-Ass and Ice Age 2-The Melt Down. I sat them on the coffee table in the living room and decided I'd go share the shower with him. To conserve water, of course. Ha. As if. I'm far from innocent.

I stripped in the living room and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and grinned. His back was to me. All I'd have to do is open the door to the shower slowly and he wont know until I grab him.

Grinning, I moved to the shower and opened the door slowly. First I took in his muscled back, glistening with the water that ran down it and shivered beforee stepping in, wrapping my arms around his waist and at the same time, wrapping my fingers around his large member. He turned around slowly as his member grew erect.

I smiled sweetly at him and stroked him slowly, expecting him to push my hand off of him like he normally would. Instead he groaned and closed his eyes.

As I pushed my surprise aside, I stroked him until he was fully erect and sank to my knees in front of him.

He grabbed my hand as I pulled it away, caising me to look up. "Just this one time, Rosie," he said in a whisper.

I nodded my head and licked his tip before taking him into my mouth. I managed to get most of him in my mouth and used my hand to cover the rest. It didn't take long for him to cum in my mouth. I smiled up at him, opened my mouth to show him his cum and then swallowed. He gaped at me and instantly got hard again.

I stood up slowly and pressed myself against his naked body, making sure his erect member was pressed against my wet core. "Christian, forget making love to me. I want you to fuck me, okay? Fast and hard," I purred in his ear.

Christian wasted no time. He pushed me against the wall of the shower gently, pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and thrust into me into me deeple, before pulling out and repeating over and over again. His thrusts got faster and my moaning got louder.

He leaned his forehead against mine as our breathing got even more heavier and I began to climax. "Christian!" I screamed, followed by a moan. I rested one of my hands on my stomach and the other on his cheast.

Christian continued to move inside of me, causing me to start moaning again once my orgasm subsided, I saw him reach over slowly and turn off the water, shivering as he opened the shower door and the cold met us.

He stopped long enough to carry me to the bed. He laid me down and wrapped my legs around ghis waist as he positioned himself again and thrust deeply inside of me. "Oh, God, Christian!"

He started trailing kisses up and down my neck, pausing to such and nibble on the soft skin where my neck meets my collarbone. He began rubbing my clit. He even started rotating his hips some in slow, circular moments.

I felt another orgasm coming on. I tangled my hands in his hair and brought his lips to mine as it hit me stronger than the last one. "Chris," I beagan through our kisses. "...tion," I finished. He moaned loudly against my mouth as he thrust deeply into me and stayed still. I felt him empty out in me and moaned at how full I felt.

His body trembled once before he felt next to me on the bed. We laid theree, holding hands for a few minutes, trying to catch out breaths. He placed one hand on my baby bump and I placed one over his, causing him to open his eyes and stare into mine.

He smiled at me. "You," he began. "Are so amazing. I should've let you do that sooner."

I giggled. "Does that mean you'll let me do it again?" I licked my lips. "You tasted so good, Chrissie." I trailed my finger down his chest and to his member. Grasping it as it started to harden, I said, "would you like me to do that now?"

He moaned as my hand started to stroke him again. "God, Rose."

I smiled at him and pulled him up, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I kneeled between his knees and licked his tip and looked up at him with an innocent look. He looked into my eyes before moaning and tangling his handss in my hair. He didn't push my head towards him like I expected him to, but then I realized he was too much of a gentleman to do that.

So, I took him all the way into my mouth before pulling my head back slowly. I repeated the same motions a couple of times. It didn't take lone for him to cum this time.

When we were done with our bonding, Christian and I got into the sower, occasionally kissing each other. Once we were out, I slipped into my pajamas, making sure to grab a shirt that showed off my baby bump. As I fixed the bottom of my shirt, I felt something hit my hand and gasped. I stared at my belly in shock before pulling my shirt up and resting my hand on my belly.

I frowned when I didn't feel it again, but theen I felt a flutter on the right side of my stomach. Quickly placing my hand there, I grinned. "Christian, come here!" I screamed.

He came rushing into the bedroom, still in all his glory, looking at me worriedly. "What?" He asked worriedly. I saw fire light up in his hands. "What's wrong?"

I giggled. "Calm down and feel." I said as I grabbed his wrist. He quickly let the fire go and set his hand on my stomach.

His eyes lit up. "She's kicking." I smiled and placed my hand on his. He smiled at me before kissing me passionately. "Oh, Rose, I love you and our beautifful baby so much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We love you too." We kissed for a few seconds. He kept a hand on my stomach the whole time. "Now, go get dressed before my hormones get the best of me." I said, turrning him towards the bathroom and smacking him right on the ass.

"Ouch. Okay, bossy." He said, smirking at me as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I chuckled and made my way into the living room, rubbing my belly and cooing at it. I gasped in shock and yelped a little when I saw Dimitri sprawled out on our couch. "Comrade, what're you doing here so early?"

He shrugged. "I got bored and decideed to come here." He sat up and grabbed a chip. Then he looked at my belly. "How's little Roza doing?" He asked.

I grinned. "Awesome! She started kicking tonight!" I said, squealing in excitement.

His eyes widened as he smiled at me. "Can I feel?"

"Of course." I said, walking to him. I grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to the spot where she was kicking earlier. When he felt her kick, he grinned and patted the same spot softly. "See?" I said, feeling tears prickling in my eyes. I was so happy. Everything was finally starting to look up for me.

"You're happy." Dimitri said as a statement. "Rose, I'm sorry for..."

I put a finger to my lips. "It's fine. Just forget about it, alright?" He nodded as there was a knock on the door. "Can you get that? I'm going to go pop popcorn for us." He nodded again and stood. "Thanks." I said as he walked towards it.

I went into the kitched and started poppin the popcorn. It silent until the bags started to pop. Once they were done, I put all eight of the bags into bowls and called Christin in to help me carry it all out.

I gasped when we walked out. The gang had all gathered in our living room with presents, pajamas, bags and sleeping bags. I shook my head with a smile. "What is all this?" I asked.

"The kids wanted to stay here for the night." Yeva said in a low tone. "And you two didn't have a chance to open your presents earlier." She said pointing to the corner of the room where, like, a hundred presents sat.

My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Christian chuckled. "How about we all get settled, figure out where you're all gonna sleep and then open presents?"

"Or, since I just popped a bunch of popcorn and it tends to taste horrible when cold, we figure things out, watch movies and eat, open presents and then let the pregnant lady go to sleep." I stated with a that's-the-way-it's-gonna-be-live-with-it tone.

Dimitri and Adrian chuckled from the couch. "Same old Rose." I heard Adrian mutter to Dimitri, causing him to nod his head in agreement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at the two.

They both looked at me with wide, scared eyes. "Nothing." They replied in unison.

Uh huh. That's what I thought. I turned to Christian. "We'll do everything after the movies." I said, grabbing his hand.

He nodded and pulled me to the love seat. I laid back against his chest and smiled as Paul climbed up onto the couch by my feet. "Hey, Pot."

He gave me his cheeky grin before patting my tummy softly. "Is she going to come soon?"

I nodded. "Sooner than you think."

After that, we all settled down to watch the movies. Soon after, the movies were over and we were all chatting amongst each other. Surprisingly, Paul was still up. He asked me to color with him so I found the coloring books I kept here for him and we sat down at the kitchen table to color.

Dimiti and Christian sat down in the empty seats across from us and started talking, actually getting along. I kept coloring with Paul, listening as he told me stories.

Eventually, the two guys quieted down. Paul was coloring a fire truck and I was coloring a hored. Paul had started telling me about the horse stables Dimitri used to take him to when he visited. Apparently, Dimitri had used to ride with some of his frieends on breaks when he was still in school. I was shocked when I learned that horses were okay with us.

After that story, everything was quiet. Until Dimitri said, "you're going to be a great mother, Roza."

Christian and I shared a look before I gave Dimitri a nervous smile. "I hope so."

"I know so." Christian and Dimitri said at the same time before Dimitri chuckled and said, "look at how you are with Paul."

Paul smiled cheekily at me. "I think you'll be the bestest mommy ever." He seemed to think for a moment. "After my mommy though."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Pot."

"Welcome, Flower." I smiled and tickled his sides, causing him to giggle his cute little boy giggle. I laughed too.

"Now I get why you call him Pot," Christian said.

Dimitri and I laughed. "He came up with that nickname after," Dimitri stopped himself from continueing. "Never mind."

I swallowed. "He started calling me Flower after you left to ccheer me up so I called him Pot." I looked at Christian to see him frown at the table with a sad expression. "Pyro..."

"I need some air."

I watched him leave the kitchen in a hurry before standing up to go after him. "Don't." I glared at Dimitri, about to say something snippy when he cut my words off and said, "I know how he'ss feeling. He's probably very mad at himself for what he did."

I bit my lip, remembering how Dimitri practically did the same. Of course, I wasn't pregnant with his baby then either. "Dimitri, it's a bit different," I said. "I'll be right back, Pot." I gave him a kiss on his forehead before waving to Dimitri.

I found Christian on our balcony, sitting on one of the chairs, with his head in his hands. He lifted his head to look at me before sliding back in the chair and allowing me to sit between his legs and lay against his chest. I looked into his eyes as he rested his two hands on my stomach. Tears had already formed in his eyes. "I suck," he said as his tears fell.

I sighed and wiped what I could away. "You do not." I pressed my lips to his softly. "I know you're sorry and I know you love me-us," I said, rubbing my swollen belly. "Don't let it get to you, okay? I forgive you and I love you."

I kissed him passionately for a couple minutes before he pulled away and whispered, "I love you." I smiled and kissed him again.

We kissed until someone cleared their throat from the door. "Their ready to open presents." Christian and I stood and looked at Yeva. "Dimitri left."

I sighed as Christian looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "I didn't do anything wrong or say anything mean to him."

Yeva smiled. "Had nothing to do with your guys tiny fight."

I gave her a confused look, but shrugged and made my way inside with Christian following me. When I walked inside and found no Mia, I knew exactly why he left. I smiled. _That's my girl._

Christian and I sat down to open our presents. It was going to be a long night.

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

I groaned as I shifted in Christian's warm arms. I could feel it coming, but didn't want to get up. The worse part was that it wasn't just me either. Lissa gasped as she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Adrian sat up, before realizing what was going on and racing into the bathroom. I groaned as I felt my nausea increase. When she was done, she walked back out... Just as I was running in. Adrian stayed with me and held my hair.

"Why can't your lover boy do this?" He asked as I brushed my teeth.

"Because I didn't punch him to wake him up and ran for it," I said. "She hit you before she ran." I shrugged.

He groaned. "I know. I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow."

I laughed and ran a brush through my hair before walking out of the bathroom to get some breakfast, avoiding the people who were sleeping in my living room.

"Do you have any oranges?" Adrian asked. I nodded my head and handed him one from the fridge. "Thanks," He said as I reached into it again and grabbed a lemon. I sliced it in half and sniffed the citrus. He gave me a weird look, probably wondering if I was stupid. "Rose, that's not what you're supposed to do with a lemon."

"The citrus helps with the morning sickness," I said, smirking as I saw his face face turn thoughtful. He shrugged and ate his orange.

We heard a yawn behind us and turned to see a stretching Viktoria. "Morning guys."

"Afternoon. We all slept in."

Her eyes widened. "Shit!" She said, rushing out the kitchen and through the door.

I shook my head. "Wonder what's wrong with her."

Adrian shrugged again. "She's a Belikov. What isn't wrong with her?" He groaned as I slapped his arm.

"Heard that Ivashkov," the rest of the Belikovs said from the living room.

I heard him gulp and busted up laughing.

Christian came into the kitchen and kissed me passionately. "Morning beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Morning handsome."

I saw Adrian smile and walk away. "So, I have a surprise for you. It involves a long drive though."

"Another surprise?" I asked, shocked. "What else is there?"

He smirked. "How about we leave in a week so I can show you. Just you and me." Seeing the look on my face, he quickly added on, "we'll be back before graduation. You're going to be my guardian anyways."

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Queen Tatiana said it was okay. She switched you from Lissa's to my guardian. After a few moments of consideration."

I squealed. "Yay, now we don't have to be apart."

Christian made a face. "Okay, you never squeal."

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah, right. That would explain it."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and just held me for a few minutes. "I'm so happy."

He pulled away slowly and kissed me. "So am I."

**~*~Vampire Academy~*~**

After we had scared everyone out of our room by Mia walking in and squealing when she saw Christian's hand up my shirt, we made love again before deciding to go get something to eat. We brought Ryder, Flamez and Roza with us so they couldd run around. I sat with them at the elementary playground and watched them while Christian went to get us food.

Ryder stayed near my feet while Flamez and Roza ran around in the sand. "How come you aren't playing with them, Ryder?" I asked, bending down a little to pet him. He closed his eyes before trotting over to them.

While I waited for Christian, I started to think about everything that had happened so far in my life, which brought me to thinking about what had happened before Christian left. It happened right here, at this park. I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I thought about it, but let it go and started thinking about the baby and what the surprise might be.

Christian came back after a few minutes with salad for me and a ham burger for him. I glared at him as he dug in. I hated healthy food.

I ate it anyways and once he had about a bite left, I turned my puppy dog eyes on him. He went in for the bite, but instead of putting it in his mouth, made the mistake of looking at me. He made a face. "What?"

"I've been a good girl."

He raised his eyebrows. "No you haven't." He said, pointing to my belly. I huffed and wrapped my arms around it.

"Gimme," I said, reaching for the remaining bite.

"Nope. Got to stay healthy." He said.

"Please? It's only a bite and I've been keeping healthy."

He stared into my eyes with widened ones. "You haven't eaten a burger in four months?"

I shook my head.

"Wow, you must be starved," he said, handing me the last bite.

Just then, Flamez came running at me. My eyes widened as he took the burger. "Damn you, dog! I worked hard for that!"

He barked at me after he swallowed and walked away. I grumbled as I shoved some of the salad in my mouth. Christian laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. Maybe I'll spoil you and get you one later."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

He let me finish my salad in silence, which meant I had time to think to myself. Remembering what happened here before, I lost my appetite and felt a tear run down my cheek. Trying not to let Christian see, I looked towards the puppies.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, tilting my chin up so I would look at him.

"This place..."

He looked confused before he looked around. He sighed and slouched. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay," I said, placing my hand in his.

"Quit pretending it's okay, Rose," he snapped.

I flinched and looked away. I heard him sigh and looked back at him. "It really is okay though."

"You say that and then you get upset."

"Maybe that's because I'm a hormonal pregnant lady?" I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "Is it really that or you just saying that to make me feel better? Are you really okay or are you pretending because you're afraid you'll push me away?" I felt my eyes water, but quickly blinked them away. Too late. He saw. He framed my face with his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "Rose, I want to know how you really feel. I want you to yell at me. I don't want you to pretend with me like you do with others. You wont push me away if you do. I promise."

I didn't know what to say, so I just swallowed and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me for a few seconds and then suggested we go see Alberta about getting me time off and then go see Kirova to get him some time off so we could go see my surprise.. whatever that was. I sighed.

We got to Alberta's office and knocked on the door of her office. She opened and smiled brightly when she saw me. "Rose, what a coincedence. Come on in."

I gave her a confused look before walking in with Christian in tow and sitting in one of her chairs, taking the time to wave at Dimitri and my mother. "Why is it a coincedence?"

"Well, your mother was just asking about your trials."

I got nervous and looked at her. "What about them?"

"Well, since you're pregnant, you wont be able to do them," Alberta said, sitting at her desk. "I spoke to Kirova and the queen. They agree that we should let you graduate anyways and let you guard Christian and, in a year, you can come back and take the trials and switch to Lissa's guardian if you'd like. It's up to you what you want to do."

Christian glanced at me as I perked up. I could still be Lissa's guardian? It's all I've ever wanted since I met her. All I still wanted secretly. But then there was the fact that if I did become her guardian, that there was a chance I wouldn't be able to see Christian or my baby as often as I'd want to. I glanced at him. I knew Christian planned to go away for college. He didn't like the Royal Court and didn't like some of the politics.

"I want to graduate and be Christian's guardian and I do want to take the trials, but," I hesitated. "I don't want to be Lissa's guardian afterwards."

Alberta and my mom shared a look as Dimitri let his surprise seep through his guardian mask. "Well, why not?" My mom asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want to answer. Christian was already guilty for leaving and calling me the things he did. How would he handle knowing I gave my future up because of him and our baby? Well, even if he did think that way, he should've known I wasn't going to give up my chance at having a family. They _were_ my future.

Alberta smiled at me. "I knew you'd choose them anyways." I glared at her and quickly looked at Christian who was smiling and looking at her. "But the queen wanted you to know that the offer is up if you want it."

"Well tell her I said thanks, I guess." I said with a shrug.

Dimitri coughed as my mother rolled her eyes. "Rosemarie-"

"It's Rose. Gosh. How many times do I have to say that, mother?" I said, jokingly.

She smiled. "Okay, _Rose,_ this is a great opportunity. You should take it."

I looked away from her and out the window behind Alberta. "Lissa isn't right."

I heard my mom sigh and saw her shift a little. "Lissa has been fighting the darkness off and keeping it to herself. For you. It's not her fault." She said.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "It's not just that. I don't want to be stuck at court or at a college she was only accepted into because of the queen. I don't want to go to royal events just because she has to go to represent her last name. I don't want to _not_ see my baby and Christian. He's going away for college. And he could care less about Moroi politics since he doesn't like the way the queen runs things," I said in one breath. I took a deep breath and added, "besides, Christian and I already have plans."

Christian smiled at me and I smiled back.

I heard Dimitri clear his throat and turned towards him. "_Roza_, this is all you've wanted. All that you worked for. You used to say how much you wanted to guard Lissa. Why change your mind for a fam-"

"That's exactly why. I have a family. A family I want to care for. A family I love." I turned towards Christian. "I'm not giving that up. It's a once-in-a-life time thing. Well, for us dhampirs anyways. I turned back to Dimitri. "You're telling me that even you_, a family-motivated man_, wouldn't want to give that up to be with the people you love and care deeply about?"

My mom sighed as Dimitri frowned and turned thoughtful. "Well, now that that's settled," Alberta began. "You guys came here for a reason, right?"

Christian nodded. "Remember that surprise I told you about?" He asked. She nodded. "Well we wanted to know if I could take her next week."

I grumbled as she smiled brightly and nodded. "Of course, but could you take work with you so you don't fall behind?"

He nodded and after that, we headed to Kirova's. Oh, I could just see what she was going say.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys. Sorry ir took so long to get this up, but it took a lot of work and I'm <strong>still<strong> not too pleased with it. I admit, the beginning was way better than the end and isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Sorry for the small cliffy, but I just finished the chapter and am leaving for Florida soon. Like, today-soon. I wont be able to update for at least ten days and I wont have the time to really type because, well, it's Orlandp and I'll be doing stuff. (: _

_I just wanted you guys to know that I really appreciate and love all of you for reviewing and helping me. I haven't been myself in a month and it was getting kind of annoying. For me and everyone else whose had to put up with me. I've been talking to Luke's brother since he died and he only just recently broke down. He was helping me and putting everyone else first, but was hiding his own feelings and finally broke down after my friend Adrian said something that set him off. Don't even wanna know what that is, guys... I threw up and can't even look at chocolate without getting sick. I know what was said by this girl wasn't true because she's always doing shit like that. -_- _

_Oh and I need a little help... You see, I met this guy through Jake. His name is Nikolai. He's Russian and from Russia, like me, and he's like my male-version. :P He's so sweet! And he's never had a girlfriend because his mom put him in an all boys school. I think I might like him, but I'm not sure. And I feel like it's wrong because, well, that's a little whorish isn't it? I mean, everyone says I'm a whore, even though I haven't had sex and have been with the same guy for over a year, and what will they think if I started dating someone a month after the love of my life died? I mean, I do think I like him and I think I could even love him. Someday. I know he likes me. He told me so himself... I just don't know what to do. You see my dilemma right? _

_Oh and the website is official. It's up and running, and at the end up the home page, there's a "LIKE" button for Facebook users. (: Also, you can become a member and PM each other and all. Add friends and all. Kinda like on here, except a ton better. :P Oh, and I've given the stories a name. Like a series-type name. The "Indescribable Love" series. Work for you? Works for me... *shrug* Anyways, the site is this: www . theloveseries . webs . com. don't laugh at the domain. :P_

_Be sure to check it out and like it, okay? Not just the website, but the stories. I also have Facebook, so you can add me if you'd like. You can find my profile by visiting the page I created on there. Look up "Indescribable Love."_

_Love you guys (:_

_NecholeEJ has reviewed every single chapter and has even been texting me and helping me a lot and I really wanted to thank her where everybody could see how awesome she is and that she's a great friend. (: Love you! _


	6. Amazed

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but as you know, I just started high school! Yaaaay! Not. I was expecting more than what I received, but meh. Oh, hey! Apparently, I'm a stalker! Awesome right? Anyways, no, I haven't had any homework, but I've had a bit of drama and I've also had tennis practice and games every day. I took all of yesterday and today to write this, but I got bored and started watching this anime called Clannad, so I kinda forgot to finish it. I did, however, finish watching Clannad! :) Omg, it was so sad... :'( But it's changed the way I look at some things. Anyways (I tend to say that a lot, don't I? Eh, Maybe it's because I babble. *shrugs*), I named this chapter after an amazing song called "Amazed" by Lonestar. Uhm, also, thanks for those of you who read the last chapter and are reading this chapter. I didn't want to delete any of your reviews, and to do that, I just switched the note document with the chapter document. Hope that doesn't confuse you...

Another thing, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have my lovable Microsoft Word anymore. No spell check. :( Also, I don't own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. I do, however, own this story and added characters. Lov3 You!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Amazed<strong>  
><strong>RPOV<strong>

I gasped as we pulled up to a gate that led to what looked to be a house. I couldn't really tell through all the trees that lined the driveway. Christian stuck what looked like a card in a slot that was in the concrete that the gates were on.

That gates opened and we drove through, the two other guardians on our tail in their tiny buick. I rolled my eyes at their sense of fashion. They should've gotten something better.

Once we neared the house, I gasped. "Christian, is this-" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked over the mansions and the yard around them. Christian reached over and took my hand making me look at him. He parked in front of the smallest mansion, which was more like a house, and turned to me with a nervous look in his eyes. "Thank you," was all I could say.

He smiled sadly. "I wanted what was best for you and our daughter. There's a small Moroi school close to here that we can send her to, unless you want to send her to St. Vlad's. I was thinking about asking the Queen if I could start teaching at the school here." I gave him a face asking him if he was okay with my eyes. He just chuckled. "I want to help them with their magic."

My eyes widened. "Oh. I get it now."

"Come on. I wanna show you some things."

He climbed out with me not far behind him and walked around the car. The two guardians with us were two of my dads companions. Unsurprisingly. One was a girl named Yuuki, she was Japanese, and the other was a guy named Derek, he was Turkish.

Yuuki came up to me. "Miss Rose, we're going to check the perimeter."

"No need," Christian said. I turned to him in surprise and raised my eyebrows. He smiled at Yuuki. "I Amade sure to have wards put around the whole estate and I made sure to have some extra protective spells cast on each of the houses."

Yuuki and Derek looked at him in surprise and just shrugged their shoulders. I noticed before we left the academy that Yuuki was the more out-going one, while Derek just stuck to himself and took everything in. I'd have to introduce him to Dimitri. They'd be great friends.

"If you want, follow me and I'll show you to some rooms you can use," Christian said. They both nodded as he grabbed my hand and smiled down at me. "Come on."

I smiled as he led me inside. I was surprised when I saw a beautiful Dhampir woman snuggled up to a Moroi man who was holding a baby boy in his arms. They didn't notice us, so I took the time to look them over.

The woman had somewhat pale skin and deep red hair, while the guy had black hair and, like every other Moroi male, pale skin. They both looked over at the same time and stood. They both had deep blue eyes. They both smiled as we approached them.

"Pictures don't do you justice," the woman said. "You're even more beautiful out of them."

I would've blushed if it weren't for the fact that I got that a lot. Instead, I smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you." I looked at Christian for answers.

He smiled down at me. "Rose, this is Marissa, her husband Markus and their handsome son, Alec," he said, smiling at the little boy.

"He's so adorable!" I said, itching to hold him.

"Thank you," they said at the same time.

Marissa grabbed him out of Markus' hands and handed him to Christian. "He missed you. He was so fussy after you left."

Christian chuckled and looked down at the boy. "Did you miss me, Ali?" He smiled as the baby reached up and pulled at his hair. He seemed to remember me and smiled again, this time at me. "Guys, this is the beautiful Rose I was talking about."

I smiled at Christian as he coughed and turned to Marissa. "Could you guys take these two to a couple rooms in the right mansion?" He asked.

She nodded and took Alec before she and Markus introduced themselves and took off with them. Christian and I smiled at each other.

"I'm sleepy. Can we sleep and then can you show me the," I cut myself off, trying to figure how I could describe everything. Eh. I'll just go with estate. "Well, the estate?"

He chuckled. "Sure, come on," he said, gesturing towards the stairs.

I groaned and walked up them with him on my tail. "Go to the right at the top and then go to the second door to the left."

I gasped as I walked in the door. Five of the walls were a light red while the sixth was black. There were a few pictures on the black wall and shelves on the red walls, expcept for one. On one of the red walls was a pattern. One that look like a rose with vines surrounding it. It was in black.

"You like it?" Christian asked.

"I love it," I said, turning towards a door to the right. I opened it and gasped. It was a closet. A _huge_ closet. Actually, there was another door to the right, in the middle of two racks. I walked over to it quickly and squealed when I opened it. It was a bathroom. A _huge_ bathroom.

"I take it you like the bathroom too?"

"Omg, I'm taking a bath every night and morning. You're not allowed to touch it. It's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!" I said in excitement. The tub was, take a guess, _**huge!**_ It could fit five of me in it, and with my baby belly, that was pretty big. I climber over the edge and just sat in it. "I can't wait to take a bath in this," I practically moaned. It was like a hot tub. I could see the jets and all the little details in it.

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's get you some sleep, before you orgasm over a bath tub."

I sighed. "Okay, but when I wake up, you better take a bath with me."

He smiled. "Any time. Come on," he said, reaching his hand out to me. I took it and let him pull me up and out of the tub.

We got back into the bedroom and snuggled together under the covers. Eventually he fell asleep. I smiled evily and got up. I grabbed my purse off the floor, where I dropped it earlier, and searched for my sharpie. I chuckled evily and pulled his shirt up. I circled his nipples and drew a smiley face on his chest.

Then, I hid the sharpie, laid back down and went to sleep. Boy, he was going to be pissed. And so will I once I wake up.

_I tapped my foot and crossed my arms as a meadow came into view, while I just stood there. Eventually, everything around me was meadow and sky. With the exception of Adrian sitting on a picnic blanket a few feet away from me._

_He smiled sweetly at me. "Hey, Little Dhampir. How's that surprise of yours?" He asked._

_"You knew?" I asked, raising my eyebrows._

_"Yep, I did." He stood and grabbed my hand. "Come and sit," he said, pulling me down with him. I sighed and laid on my back. "Something bothering you?"_

_"Nope. Just wondering why you suddenly decide to dream walk with me when you haven't in, like, three months. It's just odd. Did something happen back at the academy?" I asked, looking at him._

_He laid next to me and played with the hem of his shirt. "I had to get away from Lissa."_

_I looked down, noticing the pretty, white sun dress I wore. "What'd she do?"_

_"Nothing bad."_

_I looked at him. "Then what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know what to do."_

_"Adrian, what do you mean?"_

_"The baby?" He sighed, looking me in the eyes. I saw tears form in them. "What if I can't be a good father?"_

_"Adrian, why would you even think that? You're going to be a great dad," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it._

_"That's not what Lissa said before she slammed her door in my face," he said, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, a tear fell down his cheek. "I've been hiding out in my room all day, waiting for you to fall asleep. She's been at my door a couple of times, but I can't face her. Not after she confirmed my fears."_

_"Oh, Adrian," I sighed. "She was probably upset about something and took it out on you. I'm sure she didn't mean to. You really will be a great dad," I paused. "Avoiding her's not going to solve anything." _

_"I know, but I don't want to face her right now."_

_My frown deepened as I looked into his eyes. I sighed and wiped his tears away before I snuggled up to his side. He wrapped his arms around me, resting a hand on my stomach._

_He chuckled slightly. "Damn, she has a powerful kick."_

_I looked up at him. "She's _my _daughter. What did you expect?"_

_He smiled down at me. "Not power. She's got Christian for a dad."_

_I shrugged. "Maybe she'll take after me."_

_"Oh God."_

_I slapped his chest. "Hey!"_

_He laughed. "Sorry. Sorry. I was kidding."_

_He gazed upward for a few moments, before he closed his eyes and started snoring lightly. I smiled. I didn't know he could sleep and still keep dream walking with me. I stared at his hand on my baby bump and smiled more. She was wrong to say he wouldn't be a good father. I mean, he was protective of _my _baby. Even though my baby wasn't his, he was still protective of her already. _

_I sighed. Why had Lissa become the person she is now?_

_Just then, the scene changed to a garden. I recognized it as Adrian's grandmom's garden. I blinked, covering my eyes. The sun was bright. I groaned. A shadow came over me, causing me to open my eyes._

_Lissa stood over me and Adrian with an unreadable expression. I rubbed my eyes, sat up and nudged Adrian. _

_He woke up, looked at Lissa, then at me, then back at Lissa. "Is she a dream, Rose, or is this real?"_

_"I dunno. You tell me. You're the dream stalker."_

_He glared at me, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. Lissa cleared her throat. "It really is me. I was waiting for Adrian to fall asleep."_

_My eyes widened. "You can dream walk now? Awesome! But, please, do not stalk everyone like Adrian does."_

_She smiled at me, before frowning and looking at Adrian. I looked at him too. He was sitting up next to me, looking at the ground, like he was about to cry and couldn't look at her. I rested a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He looked at me with a look that said he was sorry, before he started disappearing. _

_"No! Don't go!" Lissa yelled, reaching for him._

_He didn't look at her as he faded away. I sighed and looked at her. "I liked the approach you made. Better than knocking on his door again."_

_She looked at me with a sad expression. "He told you?"_

_"Yeah," I said, eyeing her._

_"That's great. You must hate me even more now."_

_"I-" I was cut off. Because before I knew it, I was cuddled up next to a pissed off Christian._

"Rose, you're just evil," he said as soon as I opened my eyes.

I smiled at him cheekily. "But you love me anyways!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yep. Now, let's go take that bath now. You reek."

Then he got out of bed as I glared at him and ran to the bathroom with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as a smile formed on my lips. What an idiot. Then I thought, _he's my idiot._


	7. Return

_Okay, so... I have to be honest... I'm just not feeling up writing anymore. I don't have any inspiration anymore.. I mean, I love writing, I do, but it's like I** can't **write, and it sucks. Any ideas for this story, any plans, have gone down the barrel. I don't want to write them. Why? Not because I'm lazy, but because I can't find any ways to put them into words... It seems like I can write **other **stories, but I can't write this one.. So... _

_I've decided that this one will go on hiatus and I'll work extra hard on my other ones until I can find the inspiration to work on this one. Does that work? I hope it does.. Er.. Here are some stories I'd like you guys to read and review... (BY ME.)_

**_FANFICTION_**

_1. **Letters From War - **Based off the song "Letters From War" by Mark Schults, mostly, but also based off of Dear John. Basically, Dimitri is at war and Rose is home without him. They write letters to each other until the day he goes home. For Christmas. Then the actual story will start there. (: I don't want to ruin the rest of the story for everyone, so I'll stop there._

**_FICTIONPRESS_**

_1. **Weakness In Me - **It's basically about love and death; tends to be what most stories are about on FictionPress. A girl named Ivy and a boy named Nikolai lose someone very near and dear to them. She died at only seventeen. Rayne was a Senior, ready to get out there and live her life with the love of her life, Nikolai, when suddenly, towards the end of the school year, before finals, she's hit with an illness. Not cancer. No one knows what it is, or how to cure it. Ivy, Rayne's sister, and Nikolai, have been there for her since the day she collapsed in class. Nikolai brings home her work for her and sometimes stays the night with her. One night, they make love for the first time. The next day, he wakes up to find her gone, cuddled in his arms with a peaceful smile/look on her face. A year later, the story finally begins. Check it out to find out more!_

_I'll be adding another one. It's called Hurting. I have to edit it, but it's on there.. Wouldn't recommend reading it. Anyways... that's it... I promise I'll try and work on this! I do. And I love you guys! _

**_Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Sucks<br>****Chapter 7: **Return  
><strong>RPOV<strong>

Alec reached out for my finger, his tiny arms flailing as I kept it just out of his reach. Whenever the baby would almost catch my index finger, I'd move it away from him slowly, watching with a smile on my face as Alec's bottom lip would pucker slightly, his tiny hands clenched in a fist.

"Rose," Christian called from the other side of the living room, "are you hungry?" I turned around to see him poking his head out of an archway - probably the doorway to the kitchen.

Alec caught a hold of my finger and shoved it into his mouth, gnawing on my finger as I cocked my head to the side and gave Christian a droll stare.

"Of course I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, laughing. "I'm a fat pregnant lady." Christian chuckled, shook his head, and disappeared into the kitchen. I heard him opening and closing cabinets and drawers as he searched for something to make me.

Picking up Alec, I pulled my finger out of his mouth and let him play with my hair instead. I walked around the living room for a couple minutes, examining every detail of the room in awe. Then I carried Alec up the stairs with me, exploring the rest of the second floor.

Just as I was about to open the very last door in the hall, I heard Christian's voice call up to me.

Stopping in my tracks, I sniffed the air deeply, my mouth watering at the sweet aroma of hamburger meat and cheese that wrapped itself around me. Alec blew a raspberry and giggled, the word "hungry" escaping his lips as I made my way downstairs. The smell was even stronger downstairs, and my mouth watered even more.

In the kitchen, Christian was just finishing up setting the table, placing two plates across from each other and a high-chair for Alec at the table. A small Diego bowl sat alone in the center of the tray.

"Lunch, is served," he announced proudly, bowing low and extending his right arm out toward the table. I laughed at how ridiculous he was being and sat Alec in the high-chair.

"Ouch," I exclaimed when Alec gripped my hair tighter, his small, chubby fingers knotting themselves in my hair even further.

"That's what you get for letting him play with your hair," Christian stated matter-of-factly, chuckling as he helped me untangle Alec's fingers from my hair. "You would have been better off with just letting him suck on your finger."

"Thanks for the advice," I said, walking over to the sink and washing my hands thoroughly. When I turned back around to head to the table, Christian was pouring orange juice in our glasses, and milk into a sippy cup for Alec.

As I at down at the table, Alec smiled at me, squealed, and pointed across the table. "Mommy?" he asked, his voice high-pitched. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Christian. He was putting elbow noodles in Alec's bowl.

"Hey, Christian," I asked as he began piling food onto my plate, "Where did Marissa and Markus go? They've been gone for a while."

Christian sighed and began putting food onto his plate as he spoke. "They went to go get little Ali a present for his birthday next week," he explained, inclining his head toward Alec a little. "He's turning two. Aren't you excited, Ali? You're going to be big boy in just a couple days!" Christian had this really hilarious expression on his face - his eyes were really wide and his mouth was formed into a giant smile - but all Alec did in response was toss and elbow noodle at Christian's nose and stick his tongue out playfully.

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand, trying to stifle my laughter. "I guess someone doesn't want to be a big boy just yet, right Alec?" I asked, finally glancing down at my plate. "Damn, Christian! How many people do you think you're feeding? Four?" My plate was piled high with macaroni and cheese and chunks of hamburger meat.

It looked like it was going to eat me!

"Well..." Christian dragged out the "l" and screwed his face up momentarily. "You did say you were fat and pregnant."

I gave him a look. I was supposed to be the one to use words against the people who uttered them. Damn him. I gave a huff and began eating.

**~*~Love Sucks~*~**

Later that day, I sat on the balcony outside of the right mansion listening to my iPod and just relaxing with Yuuki and Marissa. The guys were playing games in the mansion's game room. The baby was sound asleep in between Marissa and Yuuki.

_I know the sun still shines when you're not around.  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town.<br>And now I find it wasn't meant to last.  
>I've one thing to say and that's,<br>Thanks for nothing, kiss my ass._

_I want some money_  
><em>I want some fame<em>  
><em>Want everybody<em>  
><em>To know my name<em>  
><em>Want you to see me<em>  
><em>In shining lights<em>  
><em>Think about me when your with him that night<em>

_I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town<br>And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
>I got one thing to say and that's<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass.  
>Thanks for nothing, kiss my ass, yeah.<em>

_I wrote a letter  
>I never sent<br>But I forgot  
>Just how it went<br>It doesn't matter that much to me  
>Yours is the last face I ever want see<em>

_Because the sun still shines when you're not around  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town<br>And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
>I got one thing to say and that's<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass_

_The sun still shines when you're not around  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town<br>And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
>I got one thing to say and that's<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_I see the sun still shines when you're not around  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town<br>And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
>I got one thing to say and that's<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass_

_The sun still shines when you're not around  
>I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town<br>And now I find that it wasn't meant to last  
>I have one thing to say and that's<em>

_Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass  
>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass<br>Thanks for nothing kiss my ass_

_Kiss my ass  
>Kiss my ass<br>Oh kiss my ass_

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Christian smiled down at me, glancing at the two sleeping women. I chuckled. He sat next to me on the white lawn chair, wrapping his arm around me and placing a breath-taking kiss. I smiled and pulled away for air.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," Christian said. "You'd be a good singer."

I made a face. "Sounds appealing, but yeah right," I said, shaking my head.

He shook his head, too, resting it against the chair and closing his eyes all in the same motion. "I like that song, by the way."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"Cool story," I said, sticking my tongue out and licking the hollow of his throat. He moaned slightly and his lips parted. I smiled, sucking on his neck. "Didn't get enough of me this morning, huh?" I teased, turning in his arms to continue giving him a hickey.

He moaned again. "You know that's one of my weaknesses, you little tease." He reached up and placed his hand on his throat. His eyes snapped open. "You suck."

"I believe it's you that sucks, Vamp-Boy." I smirked. "Just marking my territory."

"Dogs mark, ya know. Male dogs." He smirked this time.

I glared. "You're an ass."

"You like my ass."

I pretended to think about that. "Oh, hell yeah," I said, seductively.

"Oh God, my ears," Markus said, appearing in the doorway with Derek. We smiled at him and nodded at Derek. "We came to check on our women."

Derek made a noise and I smiled at him. "Why wont you just ask her out already?"

He shrugged, walking over to her side. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him when she woke up. He kissed her back, grabbing her hips. When they pulled away, he looked at me with a smile. "Because she's already mine."

My mouth dropped.

They both chuckled. "We thought you knew."

"I knew," Christian said. "Rosie's just slow."

I hit his chest. "Again, you're an ass."

We all laughed and spent the day together.

Two weeks after we arrived, Christian and I left for the academy, leaving our stuff there. Yuuki and Derek followed us again, but left us at the gates. They were going back to Russia.

We told the guards who we were and they checked our eyes before we were allowed back in. Everyone was waiting in our room, so they got a nice show when we walked in and immediately sprung apart. They all made faces at us, either smiling or grimacing. We both just smiled snarkily. Something we were famous for.

The puppies ambushed us, knocking Christian over and growling playfully. Ryder stopped after a moment and rubbed his head against my legs before looking up at me. I smiled and bent down to pet him.

"Welcome home! We missed you!" Vika, Mia and Avery screeched, coming up and rubbing my tummy desperately. "Oh, how we've missed our baby!"

I laughed. "Your baby?" I patted Vika's head. "You wish."

* * *

><p><strong> PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIESLOVE YOU!<strong>

**Song:**

**Thanks For Nothing - The Downtown Fiction**


	8. Others

**YESSS~ **

**I am back. xD Well, almost. Okay, so.. A lot of things have happened. I know it's not a good excuse, but whatever. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it and I'm already starting the next chapter. c: **

**I realized, my story is all about Christian and Rose. It doesn't really give you any insight on what's going on with the other characters. Thus, this chapter is in only Adrian's and Mia's POV's. YAAAY~**

**Honestly, I've always liked Mia better than Lissa. xD**

**ANYWAYS, we left to go camping on Wednesday and so, I've had some time to write. That's what I plan on doing the most while there. c: I asked my mom to bring me home today, so that I could update. c: But you'll have to wait, MAYBE, two weeks for me to update again. I hope to come home to at least five reviews. c;**

**By the way, I'm happy to say that Nick and I finally ended up together. It'll be one year on August 25th. Yay. c: **

**REVIEW? c:**

_**(Last POV is in Mia's POV. Don't like near sex, don't read it.)**_

**~*~Nicole Panthera Ozera~*~**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"So, are you like a thing now or what?" Avery asked me as we walked across the quad to the commons. "You guys don't seem to be around each other a lot. And, when you are, you're both awkward and distant."

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes. "I dunno. I mean, he knows how I feel and I know he might like me, but is it enough? Am I enough to get over Rose, I mean?" I sighed. "Maybe I just don't fit up there with Rose. I never did. She was always better than me. Besides, I made her life hell before we were friends. He was in love with her then. What if he doesn't want to be with me because he knows how I am?"

"I'm sure everyone is over that by now. She's been treating you better than Lissa lately. You've been a better friend to her than her _best friend_. That's gotta count for something. Besides that, now is the time where Rose is relying on friends. She's probably scared about being a mommy soon." She reached up and squeezed my shoulder. "Maybe he's just stressed. He's probably trying to move on so that he _can_ be with you. In all the right ways he should be."

"I guess," I agreed.

She stayed silent for a while. "I'll catch ya later. I've gotta go find-" She stopped, causing me to look at her. "Um, Eddie..."

I smiled. "Go ahead. See you."

She walked towards the Dhampir dorms and I watched her go in envy. Why was it that everyone seemed to get to be with the one they wanna be with, but me? _Then I wondered, was that how it was with Rose and Dimitri to begin with? _I thought about that for awhile longer, the guilt I had from my past behavior towards Rose rising within me. She didn't need my drama on top of all the things she had already been going through.

I stopped in my tracks as tears welled up in my eyes. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for him. No, there was no "maybe" about it. He definately deserved way better than me. Why couldn't he just tell me that instead of leaving me wondering?

I looked up as a hand landed on my shoulder. My eyes met dark brown ones and, almost instantly, the tears began to fall. I hurriedly tried to wipe them away. "Sorry," I muttered, smiling sadly up at him. "I've just been having a bad day."

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded. He pursed his lips and let his concern show. I bit my lip and looked down, knowing that was rare for him. "Why're you crying?"

"Because." _Oh, real mature, Mia. I'm sure that'll get you some points with the Russian God. _I sighed.

"Because why?"

Instead of answering him, I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hid my face in his chest. He seemed surprised at first, obviously, but soon he hugged me back. Or so I thought. Instead he grabbed my hips and lifted me up. My eyes widened as he flipped me over in his arms and began to carry me, bridle style, toward the Guardian Building.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to my room so we can talk."

"Okay," I whispered. "But why?"

"Because we need to," he replied, kissing my forehead.

I just laid my head on his chest and looked at my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~VAMPIRE ACADEMY~*~<strong>

**APOV**

"Lissa, let me take you out tonight. We haven't gone on a date yet. Wouldn't it be nice?" I asked her, pleading for her to give me some kind of reaction.

For the first time today, she sat up and looked me in the eyes. I smiled at her sadly, seeing the cold look she was giving me. "Just because you knocked me up, doesn't mean you have to be stuck up my ass. Get the hell out of here and my life. Be glad I'm not getting an abortion!"

I flinched every time a word came out of her mouth, backing up until I was near the door. I just looked at her, my heart breaking at the words she just spoke. Hesitantly, I opened the door and left her there, in our room.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, cradling my head in my hands as I did. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes; I didn't mind.

What happened to Lissa? Why was she being like this? Did she really not love me anymore? When did her feelings change? How could she? Abortion; why had she thought about it?

I wanted that baby and, before, I thought she wanted it too. What had changed?

"Adrian, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, recognizing Mia and Dimitri, before dropping my head back into my knees. "Adrian, tell me what's wrong." I shook my head, causing her and Dimitri to sigh. "Well, when you're ready, you can come and talk to me, okay? If you want," she said, patting my shoulder.

The one thing I loved about MIa, was that she knew exactly what people wanted.

I looked up at her and smiled, showing my thanks before standing up and making my way to the Commons. I couldn't give up yet. I knew that, more than anything, I wanted to some day marry my Lissa and have more babies with her. I smiled to myself as I grabbed her favorite kind of doughnut from the kitchen and made my way back to her dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~VAMPIRE ACADEMY~*~<strong>

**MPOV**

I watched Adrian walk down the hall, my hand unconciously grabbing a hold of Dimitri's hand, needing some kind of comfort. He locked our fingers together before walking the rest of the way to my room. Stopping long enough for me to unlock the door, we made our way inside and sat on the little love seat I had.

We sat there for awhile. I had noticed that he was deep in thought, so I just sat there nervously, playing with the hem of my shirt.

I didn't know how long we just sat there, but it felt like an eternity. I zoned out, waiting for him to say something. Anything. Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my trance. I bit my lip and looked up at him hesitantly.

"Mia, I," he paused, looking me straight in the eyes. "I love you. So, so much more than you can ever imagine. I want to be with you. I just," he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm not completely over what happened Rose. I'm pretty shaken up about it. It's not fair to you that-"

I cut him off by placing my lips against his. He froze at first, but soon returned the kiss. It was slow and loving at first, but then progressed into passion and lust.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~VAMPIRE ACADEMY~*~<strong>

**APOV**

I bit my lip as I neared her door and tapped lightly before entering her room.

I gasped when I heard her sobbing from her bed and quickly shut the door. She looked at me, heartbreak in her eyes. I placed the doughnut on her desk before making my way over to her bedside. I kneeled down next to where she lay and held her hand.

"What's wrong, Lissa?" I asked, gently, ignoring the way her eyes flashed with regret.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Adrian," she managed to gasp out through sobs.

I leaned over to kiss her forehead and rubbed soothing circles on her hand. "Lissa, it's okay. I swear." No, actually, it wasn't, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try my hardest to make it work. "Don't cry, love. Please don't cry," I whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She sniffled and reached her hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into her touch and sighed happily. I gazed into her jade green eyes as they lightened a couple of shades and smiled. Leaning in, I gave her a quick peck on the lips before whispering, "I brought you a doughnut."

With that, she was off her bed and at the desk in a second.

I chuckled.

Cravings.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~VAMPIRE ACADEMY~*~<strong>

**MPOV**

I was currently laying on the couch, with Dimitri above me, showering my neck in sweet, butterfly kisses that left little trails of warmth all over. I moaned quietly as he nipped at the sensitive spot between my collarbone and neck. Then I groaned, suddenly feeling him move away from my neck.

Opening my eyes, I watched as he pulled his shirt off. I smirked up at him as I reached up to his shoulders so that I could pull him back down to me. As our lips met again, in sync with each others, I trailed my hands down his chest, stopping to flick his nipples. He moaned and pressed himself against me. I ran the tips of my fingers over each one of his nipples, feeling them as they hardened.

My hands finished their way down his chest as he rested a hand on my lower stomach, covering the button of my skinny jeans. I moved my hips upwards, signalling for him to take them off. He smirked against my lips and trailed kisses back down my neck as he slid his hands upwards, pulling my shirt up with it. I arched my back and helped him take my shirt off, before reaching my hands back down to unbutton his pants.

He moaned and repositioned himself so that my right leg was in between his thighs and his left leg was between mine. I moaned at the friction just this simple action caused and started to move my hips with his.

I giggled as I realized what we were doing. Dry humping each others legs like dogs would. I bit my lip and let the thought go. I'm such a weirdo.

Dimitri glanced up at me from underneath his eyelashes in amusement, before going back to sucking and nipping at my neck. I moaned again, rubbing my hand against his rock hard member through his jeans. He groaned, stopping himself from giving me a hickey, and looked down at my hand.

I smiled and pulled my hand away, causing him to look back at me. I winked at him, my smile turning into a smirk.

He sat back, pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me passionately, trailing his hands up from my hips and to just under the cups of my bra. He rubbed my nipples through it, making another moan escape my mouth.

He began leaving kisses on my neck again as his hands moved to my back. He fingered the clasp of my bra before moving his hands to my shoulders. As he lowered my bra straps down my arms slowly, he began kissing down my chest.

I tangled my hands in his hair as he pulled my bra off and sucked at the skin between my breasts. I moaned as his hands found my nipples again. He pinched them, making me gasp as pleasurable pain shot through my entire body.

Dimitri smiled against me, moving his magic-working mouth to one of my nipples. His tongue swirled around it and then he sucked it into his mouth. My back arched and I let out a loud moan, causing him to chuckle. His laugh vibrated against me.

"Oh, God," I groaned and pulled his mouth back up to mine.

"That I am," he whispered against my lips.


	9. Important

**I am terribly sorry for being inactive for so long. Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories, even when I was unable to continue writing them. I'm not trying to give any excuses to my absence, but I was hacked and have not been able to get back on to my account until now. I don't understand why someone would hack into my account, as I have done nothing wrong to a single soul on this website. I do have a few suspicions. **

**I will leave this account up, until I have found and collected all of the chapters from my stories on here. When I have, I will be posting them on the account I made a month or so ago, Horanx4xHoran. If you would like to read more recent, and more improved, stories of mine, please do on FictionPress (Horanx4xHoran), Wattpad (Nukkss) and Mibba (Horanx4xHoran). **

**No worries, I'll leave all of these stories up, but will not be continuing until I've gathered all of my stuff.**

**Thank you. Love you. Don't give up on me?**

**P.S. I am no longer depressed.:) So for those of you who were here for me... Thank you so much.**


End file.
